Hurt
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Kaname y Zero llevan una bella relación pero Zero se niega a beber la sangre de Kaname por temor a seguir lastimandolo ademas de que aún sigue pensando en Haru.  KanamexZeroxHaru  mi OC


**Zero no puede seguir tomando la sangre de Kaname le duele, le duele saber que esta lastimando a la persona que mas ama en este mundo. Es una historia alterna a mi fic Just a Dream en donde Kaname y Zero son amantes pero Haru no piensa dejar a Zero y planea enamorarlo. Si lo se es un KanamexZero pero me gusta mi OC Haru es tan lindo!**

**CancióN: Hurt-Christina Aguilera  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**-Dejame Solo-**

"Zero?" Kaname hablaba preocupado mientras tocaba a la puerta del baño esperando que su amado angel contestara

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

"Dejame solo, no no te acer ahh..." Zero estaba recargado sobre la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos su sed se estaba haciendo presente y un dolor en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar

"Zero que sucede dejame entrar" Kaname al escuchar y sentir que su angel sufria no tardo en dar fuertes golpes en la puerta

_**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**_

"Te digo que me dejes en paz!" Zero gritó con su voz hecha un nudo por el dolor que sentía en su interior. Pronto calló al piso y se apretó el pecho mientras cerraba aquellos ojos lila que no dejaban de sacar lagrimas

"No me voy a ir y si es preciso voy a tirar esa maldita puerta" Kaname contestó algo molesto pues desde hacia algunos días que Zero se comportaba frio y distante incluso ya no dejaba que Kaname lo tocara y eso si que lastimaba a Kaname.

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

"Por favor" Kaname dijo en un susurro mientras recargaba su cabeza en la puerta y cerraba sus ojos negando que las lagrimas aparecieran

Dentro en el baño estaba el hermoso angel de cabellos plateados había juntado sus rodillas hacia su pecho y apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras dejaba salir amargos suspiros, sus colmillos habían crecido y sus hermosos ojos lilas se habían vuelto rojizos. Su corazón se estaba quebrando pero lo que más dolía era saber que Kaname estaba sufriendo, Zero debía terminar con esto debía de dejar de hacer sufrir a Kaname. Pués durante varios años ya lo había lastimado.

Antes de que Kaname pudiera profesar su amor completamente a su bello angel, Zero lo había tratado de la peor manera no solo diciendo cosas crueles, eran sus actos los que mas hacían sufrir al sangrepura, sobre todo cuando ese nuevo sangrepura y amigo de Zero había aparecido. Durante toda su vida Kaname había esperado para enamorar a Zero pero con la llegada de este nuevo vampiro todo empezaba a quebrarse. Sus ilusiones y sueños de crear una familia con su amado angel se iban desmoronando. Pero aún así Kaname logro que Zero lo aceptara y que se enamorara, después de tantos años pudo probar aquellos labios y esa suave y delicada piel. Pero sobre todo había tenido la oportunidad de que alguien lo tuviera en su corazón.

_**I would hold you in my arms**_  
_** I would take the pain away**_

Pero de nuevo aquel vampiro aparecía en sus vidas, no contento con la elección de Zero, aquel chico de ojos color miel regresó a la ciudad.

Pues por si no lo sabían Kaname y Zero se habían ido de la Academia Cross, no a la antigua Mansión Kuran, pues Kaname quería tener un nuevo comienzo con su angel así que se habían mudado a Tokio en una bella casa con enormes jardines cubiertos con violetas, las flores favoritas de Zero.

Claro que Takuma e Ichiru se habían ido con ellos, pues Kaname sabía que no podría separar a los gemelos su lazo era tan fuerte que si llegaban a separarlos podrían morir de tristeza.

_**Thank you for all you've done**_  
_** Forgive all your mistakes**_

Aidou y Yuki también fueron ya que por loco que pareciera esos dos se habían enamorado y con la bendición de Cross y el consentimiento de Kaname, la pequeña Yuki había creado su lazo de amor con su bello vampiro de ojitos turqueza.

Todo representaba tanta felicidad Yuki estaba embarazada así que pronto estaría un pequeño angelito haciendo travesuras por toda la casa. Takuma e Ichiru habían decidido pasar una vacaciones en Italia, y Kaname pasaba los momentos mas felices de su vida junto a su bello angel de ojos lila.

Si todo era felicidad, pero de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron, Zero no se había logrado salvar de caer en un nivel E entonces para poder seguir con vida debía beber la sangre de su amado Kaname, pero lo debía hacer a tal grado de dejar a Kaname muy debil. Incluso durante esas sesiones el sangrepura había dejado salir lagrimas de dolor e impotencia y para Zero esa imagen de un indefenso Kaname, lo quebraba.

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_  
_** To hear your voice again**_

Estaba decidido, Kiryuu Zero dejaría de tomar la sangre de su amado y le pediría ayuda a su protector (recuerden que Haru es el protector de los Kiryuu), eso significaba ir a buscarlo a escondidas de su amado.

"Haru..." Suspiró Zero tristemente mientras comenzaba a llorar, dentro de su pecho su corazón se quebraba, no quería lastimar a Kaname pero sabía que si ya no tomaba su sangre, el bello chico de ojos marrón se sentiría peor de lo que ya se sentía. Así que de alguna manera si bebía o dejaba de beber su sangre terminaría hiriendo a su bello sangrepura.

_**Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**_

"Zero por favor dejame entrar quiero ayudarte" Kaname dijo suplicante tratando de abrir la puerta pero era inutil Zero no lo dejaría pasar

Pronto Zero se pusó de pie y se limpió esas lagrimitas, abrió la puerta lentamente. Kaname al escuchar el click indicando que había quitado el seguro de la puerta se hizo hacia atras y vió como la puerta se abría lentamente.

"Estoy bien ya ha pasado" Dijo suavemente y con una bella sonrisa el pequeño angel meintras se acercó a Kaname y lo abrazó fuertemente, sus delgados brazos rodeando el cuello del mayor y suspirando dulcemente

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

"Estas seguro, me preocupas Zero yo no.. no quiero perderte" Kaname dijo mientras acariciaba la delgada espalda de su angel y besaba su frente

Zero subió la mirada encontrandose con aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate de Kaname, luego curveó sus labios formando la sonrisa mas dulce y se sonrojó "No me vas a perder nunca" Dijo tiernamente y alzó su barbilla para poder tocar los labios de Kaname.

Kaname sonrió y beso apasionadamente a su angel, Zero paseo sus manos por el suave y sedoso cabello de Kaname mientras el sangrepura abrazaba posesivamente a su angel, temiendo perderlo.

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

"Kaname..." Zero dijo en una dulce y bella voz

Kaname seguía abrazando a Zero a tal grado que el pequeño angel no podía respirar mas

"Kaname no me dejar respirar" Dijo aavergonzado y con un adorable sonrojo el bello cazador

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

"Lo siento amor es que no quiero que te alejes de mi" Dijo tiernamente Kaname y acarició la mejilla de su angelito

"Te amo" Dijo Zero suavemente mientras comenzaba a perder el conocimiento

"Zero?" Kaname llamó a su angel pero sintió como el cuerpo de su angel se le iba de los brazos, afortunadamente lo cogio antes de que se golpeara con el piso

_**Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss**_

"Que tienes?" Kaname pregunto en un susurro le preocupaba mucho Zero, pues se negaba a tomar su sangre y sabía que las pastillas tampoco funcionaban en su organismo.

Con un angel inconciente en sus brazos Kaname camino hacia la enorme cama y depositó gentilmente a Zero luego lo cubrió con las ligeras sabanas y beso su frente, pudo notar que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba bajando pues Zero estaba mas frio y palido de lo normal.

_**You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this**_

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kaname se mordio la muñeca y abrió la boca de Zero dejando que las gotitas de sangre corrieran por sus labios despues al ver que los colmilllos de su amado comenzaban a crecer colocó su muñeca e hizo que los colmillos de Zero perforaran su piel, así estuvo durante un rato hasta que ya no pudo mas y tuvo que retirar su muñeca. Un poco debil y muy palido Kaname Kuran se colocó junto a su angel y cerró sus ojitos mientras una lagrima se escapaba recorriendo su mejilla. Dar su sangre a Zero era cada vez más dificil y doloroso, pero no le importaba. A Kaname Kuran no le importaba sufrir ni tampoco morir nada, solo el ver sano y feliz a Zero con eso le vastaba. Amaba a Zero y haría cualquier cosa para su felicidad.

Cualquier cosa incluso si tenía que acudir con Okamoto Haru

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_  
_** Would you help me understand?**_

_**Flashback**_

___Estaban los dos en la habitación el de ojos miel no dejaba de llorar mientras el de ojos chocolate miraba al otro sangrepura su cara no expresaba ningun sentimiento_

___"Kuran-sama" Haru dijo lentamente mientras secaba sus lagrimas y se colocaba frente al vampiro de ojos chocolate_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

___"Dime Okamoto-sama" Contesto Kaname con una voz que podía interpretarse llena de felicidad _

___"Se que Zero tomó una desición pero creo que no es la mejor, Zero va a estar mejor conmigo no lo entiendes tu lo lastimas tu y tu linaje solo le causará dolor" Haru dijo con mas lagrimas en aquellos ojos color miel que ahora tenían tonalidades plateadas _

_**Are you proud of who I am?**_

___"Ya basta!" Kaname dijo con voz autoritaria "Zero me eligió a mi, auqnue mi familia le causó un gran dolor él me eligió, el me ama a MI!" Dijo el sangrepura levanatando el tono de voz pero luego se tranquilizo cuando vió la cara que tenía Haru, era tal su dolor e impotencia, había perdido a su amor._

___"Solo espero que lo cuides y ames como lo merece" Suspiró "Zero es la persona mas pura y preciada para mi" Aquellos ojos que estaban rojos por las lagrimas observaron al hombre que estaba frente a el, al ser que había robado su felicidad que le había quitado a su niño a su bello angel. Pronto formó una bella sonrisa, no tenía resentimiento, no tenía odio, era la desición de su amado Zero y si aquel sangrepura era su felicidad Haru la aceptaría auqnue el estuviera destrozado por dentro "Solo quiero que me prometas algo" _

___Kaname alzó una ceja y se quedo pensativo pero respondio "Que promesa?"_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

___"Prometeme que nunca lo harás sufrir, proteme que quitaras aquella tristeza de sus ojos, prometeme que lo haras olvidarse... de mi..." Haru dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y sentia las lagrimas humedecer sus suaves mejillas_

_**To have just one more chance**_

___Kaname sacudió la cabeza a caso Haru no pensaba luchar, estaba aceptando la desición de Zero?. Kaname sonrió nunca en su vida había conocido a un ser mas honorable que Okamoto Haru. Con una leve sonrisa miró al jóven "Prometo que cuidare de él, prometo que Zero nunca más sentira esa tristeza y prometo que.."Se quedó callado por breves segundos y continuó "Que se va a olvidar de tí"_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

___Haru sonrió y caminó hasta Kaname colocando una mano en su hombro "Entonces es mejor que me vaya" Sonrió dulcemente "Eres muy afortunado Kuran-sama" Dijo con un poco de tristeza "Pero si me llegó a enterar que has faltado con esa promesa juró que lo vas a lamentar" Haru dijo y luego en parpadeó desapareció dejando a un Kaname pensativo._

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

___"Kaname?" La dulce voz de su angel se escuchó y un bello Zero asomaba su cabecita por la puerta._

___Kaname se giró inmediatamente y sonrió al ver a ese pequeño y fragil angel que le sonreía con tal dulzura, avanzó elegantemente hacia el bello ser y lo abrazó fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos inhalando ese dulce aroma de su amado. Zero quien estaba algo confuso se quedo quieto pero lentamente movió sus brazos a la espalda de Kaname y se sonrojó_

_**And I've hurt myself**_

___"Prometo que vas a ser muy feliz conmigo" Susurro Kaname con una voz dulce "Siempre estaré a tu lado y te apoyaré en tus desiciones" Dijo nuevamente con voz melancolica_

___"K..aname?" Zero preguntó algo confundido y con sus ojitos llorosos_

_**If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that**_

___"Prometo que nunca te hare sufrir" Apretó su cuerpo más hacía el menor mientras rodeaba su delgada cintura "Te amo Zero... Te amoo" Susurró mientras Zero sonreía y se sonrojaba aún mas,_

___Sus ojitos contemplaron aquella escena y sonrió, auqnue le dolia ver a su amado en otros brazos estaba feliz, porque su amado Zero no estaría triste. Zero miró a la ventana y se encontró con el reflejo de aquellos ojos miel, con el rostro de su protector que le extendía una mano y luego una dulce voz en su cabeza "Estaremos juntos.. pero no en esta vida..." Zero se puso tenso y sintió algo de tristeza que fué alejada con las suaves caricias de Kaname pero en su mente pensó en aquel protector "Haru.."_

_**I've missed you since you've been away**_

___**Fin Flashback**_

"No voy a fallarte Zero aunque tenga que ir con Haru y pedirle ayuda.. No quiero ver esa tristeza inhundando tu rostro

Kaname dijo en un suave susurro mientras veía como su amado angel descanzaba a su lado, mirando como la luna iluminaba el bello rostro de su amado, como su suave piel brillaba, podía inhalar aquel delicioso aroma a violetas.

_**Oh, it's dangerous**_

_**En otro lugar **_

No se sentía nada bien Haru estaba algo distraído ultimamente era como si algo o mas bien alguien lo estuviera llamando.

Después de todos los problemas que hubo y la casi guerra Haru se hizo un hombre mas fuerte, un poderoso protector, pero de que le servía todo eso si no podía tener a su amor en sus brazos, si no podía ser el el que quitara su dolor. Si no podía tenerlo cerca para decirle que lo amaba y que nunca lo dejaría.

_**It's so out of line to try to turn back time**_

Ya era tarde, había aceptado la desición de Zero, y aunque todavía estaba herido sabía que no era justo intervenir en la felicidad del ser al que amas. Así que después de que Zero aceptara a Kaname en su vida, Haru decidió irse para seguir con los asuntos familiares, para llegar a restablecer esa convivencia pacifica entre especies y sobre todo para tratar de olvidar a ese bello angel

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

Se había quedado dormido arreglando unos papeles pero es sueño en el que su amado lo llamaba, podía verse en un lugar despoblado, todo el suelo erosionado, edificios destruidos y a lo lejos veía a Zero extendiendo su mano, tratando de alacanzarlo, sus brazos estaban amarrados con unas vides llenas de ezpinas y su sangre corría lenta y dolorosamente. Podía observar aquellos hermosos ojos lila que lo miraban con tanta tristeza.

_**And I've hurt myself**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenían esa tonalidad plateada. Se levantó rapidamente y sintió un dolor de cabeza mientras vaía el reflejo de su angel pidiendo ayuda

"Zero..."

_**By hurting you**_


End file.
